Recess: A writers block fic
by WitchHunterRaven
Summary: Basically, its a fanfic about the Recess gang in middle school dealing with middle school problems. See authors note inside. Story gets "Tender" later. He he.
1. Chapter 1

Recess: Middle School (Beta story)

AN: I decided to write a quick Recess fan fiction because I'm having writers block on another fanfic so I work on something else. Enjoy my writers block fic.

"T.J.! Come down for breakfast! I don't want you to go hungry on a quiz day!"

T.J. groaned and rolled in bed reaching his hand out from his blanket to move his alarm clock to face him to check the time. He had 5min to get ready in order to give him 10min for breakfast and meet Spinelli at the bus stop. His first stop would be the bathroom to do some business and brush his teeth. Not at the same time of course. He had attempted this in the past but realized that some things were just not meant to be done simultaneously. After his trip to the bathroom, T.J. grabbed some jeans that were just laying on the floor and slipped them over his boxers. Still half asleep, he stretched and slumped over to the closet grabbing a white t-shirt and his gray jacket. He then immediately hit the floor and felt under his bed for his red Converse.

"Ah Ha! There you are you little stinker." he exclaimed. He sniffed it a little and winced. "Woo. I rephrase that, big stinker." T.J. got off the floor and wandered the room before he found his other shoe. He quickly slipped them on and grabbed his backpack heading out the door and closing it. Before heading down the stairs, he smacked his forehead and went back into his room grabbing his signature red baseball cap and slipped it on backwards over his unkempt hair. Finally he sprinted down the stairs like a champ but in an attempt to skip the last step, he stepped on a lace of his untied shoe and face planted at the bottom of the staircase. His mother turned the corner and looked down at him.

"Theodore! What on Earth!?"

He groaned and rubbed his head before sitting at the bottom of the stairs to tie his shoes. His mom lifted his chin and examined his face for any scars of bruises. He waved his Mom's hand from his face giving her an annoyed look. "It's okay Mom, just a daily trick gone wrong…"

"Well I won't have it in my house! You don't want to walk around with another shiner on your eye, do you?" she scolded placing her hands on her hips.

T.J. laughed to himself as he pulled the last knot remembering that little incident that got him his very own day at the playground in elementary.

"Oh, you laugh now…" She turned and headed back to the kitchen

"Its cool, Mom. Don't worry." he got up and stuck his hands in his pockets followed his mother into the kitchen. As he looked up at the clock he saw that he still had 7min to eat. He sat and looked down at his breakfast in horror.

"Mom! What in the Senor Fusion is this?" keeping the confused look on his face, he saw that there was just a bowl of plain oatmeal in front of him.

"Now Theodore, I'm concerned that you haven't lost your baby fat yet." His mother responded while she did some of the dishes.

"Mom! Really?" he slumped in his seat and pushed the bowl away.

T.J.'s Dad put down the paper and gave his wife a crazy look. "Hun, are you kidding me? He grew like 8 inches since the 4th grade. Sure, he still looks chubby but that gives him the Detweiler charm!"

"You have got to be kidding me…" T.J. continued to sulk in his chair. He never really cared about his weight to much. He had joined the local youth baseball team with Vince and they said despite his size, he had a good hustle. So as long as he was happy, he never really thought too much about it. As his parents continued to argue about his size, he stood up and grabbed his bag and a packet of muffins from the pantry and munched on his way out the door.

"Alright, bye Mom! Bye Dad!" T.J. exclaimed with a full mouth while running out the door letting it slam as he heard his Mom scream I love you and his Dad saying something about slamming the door. He sighed and turned his frown into a smile as soon as he realized that he actually did his homework. All it was to read a chapter of a book and then take a quiz the next day. It was so tender having those easy reading nights. He grinned as he got to the end of the street and looked around at the empty spot. Usually Spinelli beats him to the bus stop but I guess today was a different day. Suddenly, T.J. felt his hat cover his eyes as it was pulled down lower.

"Ah! I didn't do it!" T.J. suddenly grabbed his hat and fixed it in a panic.

"Heh heh heh. Nice Teej, what did you do this time?"

He looked up and saw a grinning Spinelli. She only had changed a little since the fourth grade. Her hair had grown a little past shoulder length but she sported her pigtails this time a little loosely. Her signature ski cap was still planted on her head. Her and T.J. made a bet to see who could keep their hat the longest. She was not going to loose. Her red dress was retired for a red shirt and a pair of jeans but kept her jacket and signature combat boots in tack. A girl's gotta have her standards.

"Oh hey Spin. How's it hangin?" T.J. asked while fixing his hat.

She growled and crossed her arms leaning against the poll. "Well its hangin. Had to literally run from my house this morning to get away from the 'rents. They were chomping my head off about my grades. Apparently, I'm failing Math and English."

T.J. made a face and placed his hands in his pockets. "Wow…not good Spinelli. Why don't you ask Gretchen to help you?"

The young girl scoffed and kicked a rock. "No use. Every time she tries to tutor me, I always loose interest or fall asleep or make up some lame excuse why we shouldn't study. It's just a waste of her time and mine. Middle school is a lot harder than elementary, that's the truth. Lousy homework and teachers!" She kicked the poll and turned her back to her friend.

T.J. felt bad for his friend and put his arm around her shoulder and smiled and winked at her, "Ah, don't sweat it Spin. If you want, me and the rest of the gang could be there to motivate you. Hows about tonight we meet up at Kelso's and we can all have a little study group?" T.J. smiled and winked at her to assure her he wanted the best for her.

She quickly looked away and crossed her arms. For some reason, she couldn't look T.J. in the eyes for very long…She sighed and nodded. "Fine, but you're buyin!" T.J. grinned and patted Spinelli on the back. "That's the spirit! I promise that you'll past your next test with flying colors!" Spinelli laughed a little and looked up as the bus had finally arrived. Good ole T.J. He always knew how to make a girl feel good about herself. Maybe a little too good? Nah!

A.N: Probably will continue. Review review review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Continuation of the writers block…continuation of the story…-sigh-

T.J. stepped off the bus taking a deep breath and looked up at the sunny sky taking in the rest of the brand new day. "New day, new start, and a new prank just waiting around the corner. Heh heh heh." He stuck his hand in his pockets and walked up the stairs to Sperrow T. Agnew Middle School. It was a lot bigger than 3rd Street elementary and had a lot more kids. More diverse and mature than elementary indefinitely. As he walked by, he waved to some kids here and their and winked at a couple of girls. He had turned into even more of a social butterfly in middle school.

Spinelli followed T.J. into the building and ignored all of the hellos in her direction. She was still distracted about her grades and now she was thinking about T.J. suddenly. She was so confused because her feelings for him were a little stronger than usual but she decided to ignore it and shooed it away to the back of her mind. As she walked into the building next to T.J. she looked up and saw Vince and Gus hanging out by the lockers. 

Like the others, Gus and Vince haven't really changed except for their clothes and Gus's height. He was actually a taller than Spinelli. He still sported a gray shirt but it was a short sleeved button up one that was untucked but only when he was at school. He wore some blue jeans too and kept his shoes well shined. It was a good change for him and it made him look less dorky…minus the glasses he still wore but they were smaller so that was a plus. Vince was still tall and sported a different jersey. This one was of the local basketball team. He had been to a few games and got a different players autograph each time. He hoped that when he turned 16 he could get a job as their towel boy or something. Just to be close to the action. He also traded his shorts for jeans but that didn't last long seeing how he had basketball practice after school every other day along with baseball practice on the other days with T.J.

"Yo, Teej!" Vince yelled across the hall. They both greeted each other with a "bro grab" and a short secret handshake.

"Hey Vince. How did that game go last night?" A game went on with the local team and no doubt Vince was there.

"It was great Teej. Real close game! I was on the edge of my seat the whole time." Vince made a couple of moves dribbling an invisible ball and making an invisible free shot. T.J. aided by making a rasping sound of a crowd cheering.

Gus sighed and kicked the ground. "Man I wish I could go to one of their games but I've been so busy with helping my dad fix up the house and homework that I haven't even had time to watch Behind the Scenes: The Bennie McChimp Story."

Spinelli laughed and smacked Gus on the back. "I can't believe you still watch that kiddy show! That is so 4th grade." Gus blushed and looked down. "Well Bennie McChimp calms me down, you know? It helps with all my test days and stuff…"

T.J. laughed and ruffled Gus' hair. "It's cool Gus. We all have those little guilty pleasures from elementary. Nothing to be ashamed of." Spinelli shrugged her shoulders and waved to the guys. "Sorry guys but I gotta get goin. I have to meet Grech at the library. Some quick studying to get me through first period. See you guys at lunch." As Spinelli turned to head to the library, she ran right into a blonde girl that dropped her books all over the ground. 

"Ew! What do you think you're doing Spin-ugly!?

" Spinelli balled up her fist and looked up to see Ashley A. and her little gang of Ashley's standing behind her. "Why don't you piss off you bunch of rejects?!" All of the Ashley's erupted into high pitch laughter. 

"Us? Rejects? Have you looked in a mirror lately? 'Cause the only reject I see right now is you. You're nothing but a low life Ashley reject and you're absolutely unbearable to even walk by in the hallway." That was the last straw. "Why you little bitch! I'm going to beat you up so bad that you're going to need plastic surgery to hide all of the bruises I'm going to give you." Spinelli got up and lunged out at the screaming Ashley's. 

Suddenly T.J. grabbed Spinelli by the waist and pulled her back. "Stop Spinelli. You have more important things to do than to pick fights with people that know nothing about you." Spinelli used all of her strength to swallow her pride and take a deep breath before loosening herself from T.J. and flipping the group of Ashley's off and walking off towards the library shoving anyone that was in her way. 

T.J. sighed and leaned down to pick up Ashley A.'s books. He handed them to her with a annoyed look. "Why don't you guys lay off Spinelli? She's going though a lot and the last thing she needs is someone ragging on her pride." He hated it when any of his friends take heat from people that don't know them personally, especially the Ashley's.

The Ashleys giggled and whispered to each other. Ashley A. gave T.J. a flirtatious smile and took her books. "Aw, don't take it so seriously T.J. We were just having some fun." The leader Ashley pulled on the sides of T.J.'s jacket to fix it and she leaned in real close to his face. "Don't take it personal. It doesn't look cute on you." She giggled running her hand on his cheek and walked off with the rest of her crew giggling. Vince and Gus looked at each other with a very confused look. T.J. was just as confused. He watched the girls walk away looking very puzzled wondering why Ashley A. was being so weird towards him. In elementary she couldn't stand him and now she was touching him.

"That was a little weird Teej…" Vince said walking up to his friend. T.J. touched his face and shook off the confusion. "Yeah I know what you mean. She's been acting like that towards me for a while now and its just really weird. Eh, it must be some kind of bug."

Suddenly the bell rang and the boy jumped as they grabbed their things and rushed to homeroom.

"Come on guys! We don't want to be late." T.J. exclaimed as they rushed down the hall to start the already strange day.

AN: Hope it was good this time. I got a whole story planned ahead. Hopefully it goes well.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter 3...the plot thickens…and it get better.

"Okay class! Pencils down!" Everyone in the class groaned and shifted in their chairs uncomfortably as they slammed their pencils down and slid the test away from them.

"By the sound of it, looks like most of you didn't read the chapter the night before, am I right T.J." Mrs. Tenorman walked over to a very confident looking T.J.

"Well that may be the case for most kids Mrs. Tenorman, but as you may know, I'm not most kids." He flashed her a grin and leaned back in his chair placing his arms behind his head. The disgruntled teacher snatched up T.J.'s paper and walked to collect the others.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" As soon as the teacher turned her back T.J. gave Vince a high five and they both gave a silent victory dance. Mrs. Tenorman slammed the quizzes on the desk and turned around. "Now, if Mr. Detweiler and LaSalle are finished with their horseplay, we will continue with the rest of the class." The boys immediately stopped and snickered before giving their teacher their full attention.

"Alright everyone, mid-terms are coming up and then fall break." Mrs. Tenorman started to write on the board but continued to talk.

"Around this time, people will start to get lazy and stop doing work all together so I decided to set up a little project due right after fall break." The class let out a small sigh of annoyance and began to clamor.

"She's kidding right? Tell me she's kidding." Vince whispered to T.J. in a worried tone. His pal slumped in his seat and shook his head. "I only wish that was the case, Vince. I can tell when she's joking and when she's not but this isn't one of those times…" As he sat slumped in his seat, T.J. could see at the corner of his eye that Ashley A. was giving him a weird smile and whispering to a girl sitting next to her. They both giggled and Ashley winked at T.J. before giving him a little wave. He quickly looked away and slumped lower in his seat.

"Sit up, Detweiler! I don't want to hear any excuses of chronic back pain when it comes to this project!" Mrs. Tenorman turned around raised her eyebrow. T.J. fixed his posture and muttered under his breath.

"What we have here is a partner assignment. Very simple, act out a scene in the book. Before you do it, I need a two page report and one page outline on what chapter you chose including the plot of the chapter, and why you choose the scene."

All the children looked at each other and continued to groan questioning their teacher's method of taking their break away.

"This project will be done in twos. No more and no less and I WILL know if you plagiarized your report so don't try it."

Vince leaned in towards T.J. "Great! We have this project in the bag."

T.J. nodded "I know, right? We'll have this project done so fast that we'll have plenty of time to goof off during the break."

The uptight teacher walked over to break up Vince and T.J.'s conversation with a sinister smile. "Sorry kids, but I will be picking your partner."

"Oh no…"

She returned to her desk and picked up a clipboard and began reading names. T.J. knew for a fact he wasn't going to be teamed up with Vince. Their teacher was just as cruel at Mrs. Finster and basically hated him and Vince. Good thing they only had to spend one hour with her instead of the whole day.

"Alright. Henry, you will paired with Caitlin. Jeff with Andy. Tiffany and Paul. Amy and Stephanie. Vince and James."

"Damn…" Vince whispered.

After reading countless names, the old woman finally came to the last of them. "Louis and Natasha and Theodore and Ashley."

T.J.'s eyes widened as he grabbed his hat and pulled it over his face. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening…" Vince leaned in and whispered, "Rotten luck man…better not tell Spinelli…" T.J. groaned and looked over at the smiling Ashley who was waving and winking at him. "This womps so hard..."

The bell finally rung and the class immediately got up and started talking and trading numbers. "Remember everyone!" The teacher shouted. "You're outline is due in two days! Make sure its here on Friday!" The down trotted boy grabbed all his books and stuffed them in his bag. As he started to get up Ashley A. blocked his way making him sit right back down in his chair. "Hey T.J. Looks like we're partners. Wanna start the project tonight?"

T.J. cleared his throat and avoided eye contact with the girl. "Sorry, I have plans tonight. I promised to help Spinelli study for her test tonight." Ashley's eye twitched and stood in front of his desk trying to catch his attention. "Really? Well I'm sure she'll understand if you cancel."

"No can do." He slung his bag on top of his desk making Ashley jump. She grabbed his bag and dropped it on the floor and grabbed T.J. chin lifting it up so he was making eye contact with her. "I won't take no for an answer. At least come over after you're done with her. Please?" She put on a sweet smile before reaching in her purse placing her card with her number on his desk. "Text me later, kay?" Ashley grabbed T.J.'s bag and slammed it back on his desk this time making him jump as she walked away after blowing a kiss. T.J. just sat there as he stared at the card. He could not believe what just happened. T.J. had no understanding of what Ashley was up to but it was definitely no good He grabbed the card and stuffed it in his pocket not really planning on texting her but didn't really have a choice. It was a part of his grade he didn't want to sacrifice.

As he walked out the class, Vince was waiting outside of the classroom for him. "Dude, I think Ashley A. has the hots for you…" T.J. immediately erupted into laughter putting the stream of busy students in the hall to a stop. He cleared his throat and continued walking down the hall with Vince.

"Come on, are you kidding? Why on earth would she be interested in me? She hated me in elementary, what makes me so different now?" Both of them stopped at their lockers to put some of their books away. Vince leaned against the locket and crossed his arms while T.J. started making his book switch. "Well…things are different now. I guess she sees something in you that she didn't see before. We are teenagers now." T.J. slammed his locker closed and slung his backpack on his back. "Psh. I'm the same kid I was in elementary pretty much. Just a few tweaks here and there I guess but nothing to go crazy about. I'm not that different, am I?" His friend shrugged and pushed himself off the lockers. "Hey man, I'm not a girl so I can't give you that point of view. The only difference to me Teej, is your height and you're obvious slip in your pitching." T.J. smiled and nudged his friend. "Oh shut up. Let's go to lunch. I'm starving."

AN: I'm working on chapter 4...I have the whole story planned out so don't fret. It gets really "tender" after a while. LOL"


End file.
